musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Jadakiss
| }} | Quellen = }} Jadakiss (* 27. Mai 1975 in Yonkers, New York; eigentlich Jason Phillips) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Geschichte Der Eastcoast-Rapper gründete mit Sheek Louch und Styles P. die Rap-Formation The L.O.X. und das Label D-Block. Mit eben derselben Formation trat er erstmals öffentlich in Erscheinung. Das L.O.X.-Debütalbum Money, Power & Respect erschien am 13. August 1998 auf Bad Boy Records und erlangte Goldstatus. Auf Grund mangelnder Unterstützung seitens des von P. Diddy geführten Labels kam es jedoch nach nur einer Auskopplung zum Bruch und The L.O.X. wechselten zu Ruff Ryders Entertainment. Noch heute streiten sich P. Diddy und The L.O.X. um die Vermarktungsrechte der Gruppe, von denen P. Diddy momentan noch 50 Prozent besitzt. In der Folgezeit trat Jadakiss vor allem auf Mixtapes in Erscheinung. 2001 veröffentlichte er schließlich sein Solodebüt Kiss Tha Game Goodbye, das Goldstatus erreichte. 2004 folgte Kiss Of Death, das sofort auf Platz 1 der amerikanischen Billboard Charts einstieg. Beide Alben erschienen auf Ruff Ryders Entertainment. Momentan steht Jadakiss vor allem durch den Beef mit 50 Cent, der ihn auf seinem Album-Track Piggy Bank gedisst hatte, im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit. Der Diss entstand, weil Jadakiss zuvor den Track New York mit Ja Rule, der mit 50 Cent verfeindet ist, gemacht hat. Im letzten Jahr haben er und 50 auf der Seite von 50 Cent (Thisis50.com) ihren Beef beigelegt. 50 Cent hat erklärt, dass er eigentlich kein Problem mit Jadakiss habe. Jadakiss steht seit Ende 2007 bei Def Jam Records unter Vertrag. Im April 2009 erschien das dritte Soloalbum unter dem Namen The Last Kiss. Alben * 1998: Money, Power & Respect (The L.O.X.) * 2000: We Are the Streets (The L.O.X.) * 2001: Kiss tha Game Goodbye * 2004: Kiss of Death * 2009: The Last Kiss Singles * 2001: We Gonna Make It * 2002: Knock Yourself Out * 2004: Time's Up (feat. Nate Dogg) * 2004: Why (feat. Anthony Hamilton) * 2004: U Make Me Wanna (feat. Mariah Carey) * 2004: Run (feat. Ghostface Killah) * 2006: We Belong Together (Remix) (feat. Mariah Carey & Styles P.) * 2008: By My Side (feat. Ne-Yo) * 2009: Letter to B.I.G. (feat. Faith Evans) Mixtapes * 2001 Best of Jadakiss * 2004 The Champ Is Here * 2005 Mr. Raspy (The Voice) * 2006 D-Blocks Front Man * 2006 King Of The Jungle * 2006 Kiss My-Ass * 2006 The Big Co-Sign * 2006 Who's the Boss? (mit Styles P) * 2007 Al Qaeda Jada (The Prequel) * 2007 Real Hood Luv Again * 2007 The Predator & The Ghost (mit Styles P) * 2007 The Predator Is Back * 2007 The Drought Is Over 3 (Who Is the Predator) (mit Lil Wayne) * 2008 Audio Heroin (The Mixtape) * 2008 Hard as a Roc * 2008 The General Weblinks * Offizielle Seite von Jadakiss * Offizielle Seite von The L.O.X. * Biografie bei laut.de * Rubrik=artist|ID=p379194|NurURL=ja}} Jadakiss im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1975 Kategorie:Mann en:Jadakiss it:Jadakiss Kategorie:Alle Artikel